


Day 31 | Spoiled

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Day 31: A combination of any of the kinks written this month. Boy would I have put more things if I hadn't decided not to write a 10k word piece.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 25





	Day 31 | Spoiled

When Leona got home that night from work, she busied herself almost instantly.

Generally speaking, Leona did try to relax a little after she got home from work. She liked to stay busy- she needed to be doing something with her hands, or moving, all the time. But after plenty of chastising from Diana, she had learned to take a back seat a little after work.

Today, however, she hoped Diana would forgive her for the whirlwind around the house that she had become. She considered tonight to be the exception, after all.

Tonight was Diana’s birthday, and she was determined to make it a special one.

_ I should start dinner first. _

The day before, she had cubed and slow-roasted some beef. She would have preferred to have made it fresh today, but work would have made it complicated to get home, roast it, and then get back within her lunch time, so this would have to do. Besides, it still smelled great- masala, ginger, turmeric, red chili powder, and various other spices made it hard to resist. It was tender, and just needed to be tossed and cooked with some mustard seeds, curry leaves, shallots, and coconut oil. She had made it before- once, and Diana had asked about it multiple times since then. 

It was her indirect way of saying Leona should have made it more. Lots more.

While the beef cooked off the remains of the juices, she put on some rice, and snatched up the parotta she had grabbed on the way home from the specialty store. The recipe had mentioned it had been best served with the two, and while she hadn’t been able to find the flatbread the first time, she had found a small, local grocery store that carried it, made by hand in the bakery at the back of the little mart. 

Perfect.

She paused by the stove once more to give the beef a quick stir- the heat was low enough that it wouldn’t stick, really, but she wanted to be on the safe side while the rest of the liquid cooked off. 

It smelled wonderful, and the whole house was beginning to smell like something deliciously home cooked.

Now, all that was left was a quick shower- and something else Leona had been planning.

  
  


When she got back to the kitchen, the dry roast was almost done. Another stir, a check on the rice- 

_ Mm. Rice smells just as good cooking as spiced beef. _

Hm. Fluff the rice, and…

Ah, the cake.

Leona would have preferred to have made it herself, but after careful consideration, she realized that if she wanted to keep it a secret, she would have had to make it while she was making dinner and getting ready- and, even she was able to do that, would she have been able to get it cooled and decorated in time? She only had about an hour and a half between when she got home and when Diana would arrive- give or take ten to twenty minutes.

_ Depends on traffic. _

In the end, she had ordered one from one of her friends, a man named Atreus, who owned a bakery not far from their apartment. He was a skilled baker and decorator, and she trusted him to make the perfect cake- and rightfully so. She had requested a cake that was moon themed, since that had always been one of Diana’s nearest and dearest fixations, and he had very much delivered. It was round, and several inches tall- triple layered, according to Atreus. The icing was absolutely beautiful, made of delicious smelling buttercream, and a lovely gradient from night blue to black, speckled with white to imitate the stars. In one corner was the moon- grey icing smoothed and beaded with darker craters. And the other was the sun, gradient like the sky, in various shades of yellow and orange.

Leona definitely did not remember asking Atreus to add the sun on it, but as she pulled it out of the fridge and set it on the counter, she realized he had more than likely decided to add it on his own volition. Knowing him, anyway.

“Happy birthday, Diana 🎔”

Written on the top between the moon and the sun, Leona stared at it for a long moment before smiling. There would be no candles- Diana had never been a fan of trying to blow them out (she had stated on multiple occasions that it was ‘gross’, which was fair, Leona supposed), so there really wasn’t any further preparation necessary. 

Now, she just needed to set the table, and grab her gift from the spare room, and everything would be perfect, so she glanced down at her phone.

_ 9 PM. _

Leona winced. Diana would be here any moment- she was cutting it close, that much was certain. Thankfully, since it was just the two of them, setting the table wouldn’t take long.

Two plates, equally as many cups, and several pieces of silverware later, the table was ready, and the present was there, stationed just above Diana’s plate, a safe distance from the food.

“Ow! Fuck.” 

Diana’s voice coming from the front door was right on time- and amusing. 

“Di? Are you alright?” Leona straightened up, rounding the kitchen corner into the main room, where the front hall fed into the living room- sure enough, there was Diana, dressed in white pants and a matching blouse, hopping on one foot and looking annoyed as she closed the door behind her. 

“Yeah! It’s dark out there for some reason, and I tripped on my own foot.” She was looking both annoyed and embarrassed now, gingerly resting her foot on the floor before shifting her weight to it as she took off first one shoe, and then the other before Leona stepped up to hug her, laughing softly as Diana muttered something inaudible.

But she hugged her back.

“I’m glad you got home safe. Except for almost dying because you tripped on your own foot.” Leona murmured into her ear, which earned her a gentle slap on the shoulder- she laughed. “I did not almost die. Although,” Diana was stepping back now- despite the gentle reprimand, she was smiling too. “Judging by the smell of this place, I should be really glad I didn’t. What are you making?”

“A dry pot!” Leona was turning quickly, already heading back to the kitchen with a fox-like, mischievous grin. “I distinctly remembered you pestering me about it for weeks after I made it the first time, so I decided to make it- since its your birthday and all.”

Following behind at a distance, Diana blinked.

“When did you have time to make all this? You got bread, too?”

“And a salad- um, I made some of it yesterday, just finished cooking everything today. Sit down!” Leona gestured at the table quickly, a look of pure elation on her face as she pointed to the seat Diana usually occupied.

Diana nodded obediently, her eyes instinctively following Leona’s finger to where she was pointing, pausing as her gaze finally rested on a little wrapped box at her place as she pulled out her own seat. “And a present?”   
  
“Of course.”

Leona cast her a brief, shrouded smile before turning away again as she started transferring the food from the counters to the table. It was a quick affair, and when she sat down again, she offered Diana another brilliant smile. “Ok- do you want to eat first, or open your gift?”

Diana was eyeing the box quizzically, but when Leona finished her question, she nodded. “You want to eat first? You worked really hard, I’m sure you’re hungry. I can wait a little longer.”

A nod in reply, and the food began its short journey around the table. The hot pot was just as delicious as Leona remembered, and judging by the wistful look on Diana’s face, she was enjoying it too- she almost looked high as she sat there, eyes closed for seconds that stretched into minutes as she hummed softly, savoring each bite until it was gone. Per usual, few words were exchanged as they ate- they were, in fact, both hungry, and that was fine with Leona. But as Diana took her last bite, she looked up, a soft expression on her face as she put her spoon down.

“Thank you for that, Leo. It was absolutely amazing.”

Leona laughed.

“I think I enjoyed watching you eat that almost as much as the food itself. I’m glad you liked it, though.”

Pausing as she set her own utensils down, Leona nodded toward the neatly wrapped box, now sitting on the far end of the table. Diana had gone out of her way to make sure it was far from the food, in a spot it wouldn’t be knocked off or stained. “Do you want cake, or do you want to open that?”   
  
Diana considered for a second- then, she reached toward the box, lifting it closer. “I’m pretty stuffed. Can we eat cake later? I’ll open this.”

“Sure!”

A soft tap as the box was set down, the empty plate pushed aside as Diana carefully tore the paper.

_ She always starts from the bottom and pulls it around the base so the paper doesn't get all shredded. _

Inside was a cardboard box- it had been opened already, but Leona had opted to keep the gift itself inside to protect it. So Diana had little trouble getting it open, and when she lifted the smaller, black velvet box out, her eyes widened ever so slightly.

A gentle shove- the box and the paper were pushed back, and Diana rested her arms on the table to stabilize herself as she opened the box, her movements slow, as if she feared disturbing something fragile.

A soft gasp.

“Leo...these are so lovely.”

Inside, Diana was gazing silently at a pair of matching white-gold and silver ear studs, pinning a full and crescent moon made of polished moonstones, and between them, another crescent moon of the same material, this time attached to a long, delicate white-gold chain that shimmered even in the low light.

Diana hadn’t said anything further, but the tiny smile, as if she were trying to hide it, said more than enough- and then she closed the box, leaning around the side of the table to kiss Leona where she sat. It was warm and soft and conveyed more words than Diana would have bothered with, anyway.

When Diana finally sat back- just enough to look Leona in the eyes- that little smile was still there. “Thank you, Sunny. I love it. And thank you for dinner, too. This is the best birthday I could have asked for.”

And then she was kissing her again, and Leona was lost, her surroundings falling away as she let herself be taken in. This time, though, there was more urgency to the kiss- a subtle undertone of a demand that Leona was happy to comply with until she gave a sudden, surprised yelp as she felt herself leaving the chair as Diana picked her up bodily.

“Diana!”

“Mm, I think I need one more gift- not that I needed the first one.”

Leona couldn’t do anything except laugh. Diana had turned the corner, and she had to duck her head forward to shy away from the wall as she did. “I didn’t think you could carry me, though.”

“I have before.”   
  
“Once, and you almost dropped me.”   
  
“I might drop you again.”   
  
“Don’t!”

“Mm.” Diana was staring at her lips, silvery-lavender eyes almost dark in the hallway light as she pushed through the door into their bedroom. One of the lights was on, casting a weak light across the room. Leona faintly remembered leaving it on when she had retrieved Diana’s present earlier- but the thought was fleeting as Diana finally put her down on the edge of the bed, kissing her almost immediately as Leona pulled her down on top of her. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt Diana push into her, straddling her lap with her legs. It was both unusually dominating of her- and a position she often put herself in when she wanted more of Leona, and it made her crack a smile even as she kissed her, reaching around with her arms to pull Diana further up her lap as they both moved up the bed, feeling and repositioning blindly until they were both comfortable

“Off with this.” 

Diana’s voice was almost a low growl as she tugged at the collar of the business shirt Leona was still in, and it sent a small, delighted shiver down her spine. Again- Diana wasn’t usually this forthcoming, but it was a welcome peculiarity that Leona allowed as she obeyed, moving her shoulders to assist Diana as she undid her buttons- pausing at the middle-most as her shirt began to fall away. 

“Did you wear this to work?” 

Earlier, when she had been making preparations, Leona had also changed into a deep maroon lingerie she had gotten earlier in the week, opting to just slap her work clothes back on- she didn’t want to hint to Diana she had changed (or anticipated her wife’s thirst, admittedly), and it seemed easier, anyway.

A little grin.

“No, I just changed before you got home.”

“Mmm…” Diana was eyeing her hungrily as the shirt was finally pulled free, leaving her upper body in nothing but some tastefully placed lace and just enough straps to hold it all in place. And when Diana leaned in again, Leona felt lips press into her pulse, her heartbeat thundering in her veins as teeth grazed the skin there, and she gasped softly. Rough hands felt her up through the lace- not that they served as much more than an aesthetic barrier- alternating between gently pulling on her nipples before roughly pinching them as Diana kissed up her neck. Leona could have melted into a puddle then and there, but she desperately wanted more contact, more of Diana. So, between her increasingly louder moans, she reached up, unbuttoning the top of Diana’s blouse before tugging it up. 

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, Diana allowed her to pull it up, even relinquishing her hold on Leona’s breasts as she lifted her arms, a soft, frustrated growl rumbling her throat as Leona started on her pants. Before she could finish, Diana shifted to the side, mindlessly kicking off her own pants and sending them flying before tugging at Leona’s own, lifting her just enough to push them away before she leaned back in, her breaths coming low and hard against Leona’s neck. And she was moving now, just a bit, grinding into Leona’s lap, and it was then that Leona realized how excited she was.

“Ngh- fuck.” The soft gasp was maybe the final straw- or maybe Leona was just impatient. With a soft grunt of her own, she moved her left hand down- Diana’s boxers were really the only thing left that stood in the way, and they didn’t make much of a barrier in this position as Leona slipped her fingers between the fabric and Diana’s heat. Of course, she was ridiculously wet. She was so wet, Leona could effortlessly push first one finger, and then a second, eliciting a low, keening whine from the other woman, who pushed down even harder into Leona’s lap. 

“Fuck!”

“Good girl.” 

Leona’s voice was soft, the words almost involuntary. She wasn’t sure when the shift in power had occurred. Everything was a blur and a haze of Diana’s noises, her smell, the warmth of her body. But occurred it had, and she heard another soft whine as she gave her fingers an experimental little thrust. Another whine that Leona drew out into a moan before teeth pressed into the soft flesh of her shoulders, and she moved again, making the most of her small range of motion by pushing Diana up off her lap until she set her on rythme, still breathing heavily even as she bit down.

“I-fuck!” 

Diana had stopped biting and now had her nose pressed into the crook of Leona’s neck, her moist breath creating a damp spot on her skin as she breathed. Her fingers, on the other hand, still provided that sting her teeth had- she had one arm draped over Leona’s shoulder, the other under her arm, nails biting into Leona’s skin. They would undoubtedly bruise over later, but Leona only faintly noted them- all she could think about were the little moans she was making, the way she would softly, almost urgently whisper her name- it was intoxicating.

And then she was moving faster- just enough to unseat the rhythm Diana had set, another finger on her clit when she could reach it, and Diana was suddenly coming,her voice an airless, audible gasp as she jerked, silver hair spilling down her shoulder and across her back as she rode it out.

When she finally came down, though, Leona was still holding her, murmuring soft praise and pressing her close, eyes heavy as she caught her own breath. Watching Diana coming had been an exercise in restraint. It had brought her so close to her own edge, but she wanted to last, to see Diana’s face through the whole thing. And it had been worth it. The way her face twisted ever so slightly, her eyes dilating, searching for Leona even as her peak wiped her vision away. It was captivating, and Leona didn’t regret a single moment, especially now that Diana’s expression had softened. She looked like a silvered angel, pale skin blushed and heated from her own arousal as she lay in the afterglow, still leaning into Leona as she caught her breath.

“Fuck…”   
  
“You keep saying that-”   
  
“I love you.” Diana pushed herself up after they sat like that for a few minutes, kissing Leona again, drawn out and tender- but edged by another need, even still. “I love you so much. But for the love of fuck, I brought you in here because I wanted to eat you.”

“Di!”   
  
“What?!” Diana was actually grinning, for once- and then she kissed Leona again before giving her a gentle slap on the arm before rolling over. “Come here.”

A playful groan. Leona pushed herself up as she scooted towards Diana, pausing as she reached her. “Wait- can you wait a second? I had something else...I almost forgot.”

Diana stared at her for a long moment before sighing and leaning back into the bed, the corners of her mouth turned in amusement. “Fine.”

Without waiting for another reaction, Leona reached across to her nightstand. She had stowed this earlier after trying it on- gods was she glad she had adjusted it earlier. The soft texture of faux wool told her she had found what she was looking for without actually looking, and she sat up quickly, fastening it around her neck before turning back, still holding the attached leash in her hands before sitting down again, legs under her as she offered loop of the leash to Diana, a mischievous smirk on her face.

It had about the same reaction as she had been expecting.

Diana’s eyes were wide, her movements almost robotic as she took it from Leona, looking up at her with a bemused light in her eyes.

“Eh?”

Leona wasn’t really sure what she was supposed to say- she hadn’t really planned that far, if she was being honest with herself, but the look on Diana’s face was worth her own speechlessness she decided as she reached up to where it attached at her throat, giving it a slight tug before she leaned back in, kissing the still-confused Diana before sitting back again.

“Is this ok?”

“I-I-it’s fine?” Diana was looking at the leash like it was about to bite her. “Are you sure this is ok?”

“Is it okay with you?”   
  
“I- yes! I just- um, I don’t know-” 

Leona had to try hard not to laugh. This alone was worth it. Very rarely was Diana at a loss for words like this, and it seemed as if the scarlet tainting her skin was more intense now. She was full on blushing, eyes still wide as she looked back up at Leona. 

“You don’t need to know anything, although you were doing quite a fine job of being bossy earlier, okay? Just pull on it if you want.”

A nod, and then Leona was moving back up to Diana’s face, pausing with a leg raised.

“Like this?” She was poised to face back towards the door, but Diana shook her head. “Put your hands on the headboard. I like seeing your face.”

“I don’t.”

“I think it’s fair.” Diana had wrinkled her nose, but she looked more amused than anything now. “I know you didn’t cum there because you were watching me instead.”

_ Ok, she has a point. _

Resigned, Leona obliged, careful to avoid kneeing Diana in the face or kneeling on her long, white-blonde hair as she swung her leg across her face, supporting her arms on the head headboard as Diana pulled her down, only her upper nose and face visible from between Leona’s thighs- gods, she was absolutely beautiful. Those often brooding, dark eyes looking up at her were only full of affection and adoration now, the warm hands on her hips and sides guiding her down onto Diana’s mouth. Perhaps that was what helped make that first motion feel so strongly- it was like a current of electricity coursing through her body, and she hissed audibly, scarcely attempting to stop herself from pushing down and trying to ride Diana’s mouth. But the latter had apparently remembered the leash Leona had offered her previously, because as she tried to grind down, it tightened against the back of her neck, pulled until she didn’t have the space to rut into her wife’s mouth. 

By the looks of it, Diana was thoroughly enjoying her newfound power- her eyes now carried their own mischievous glimmer, and Leona gasped as her tongue built her up, pushing her towards an edge that seemed unattainable without the ability to move with the rhythm, or at minimum, the ability to touch herself. It was both frustrating and everything Leona needed. She could feel her orgasm building, it was just...tantalizingly out of reach when she was restricted like this, Diana’s other arm still holding her by the hip.

“F-fuck.” It was Leona’s turn to rain expletives. She groaned softly, her hips jerking involuntarily as Diana’s tongue edged her closer and closer, every swirl and flick making her jerk now, until she was gasping, swearing softly with every breath. “Diana- Di-, fuck!” Another gasp, and suddenly the pressure on her neck was gone, the hand on her hip now only guiding her to move as she needed. And then she was falling, head first over the edge as stars exploded at the edges of her vision, and she was crying out, noises perhaps indecipherable but meant to be Diana’s name as she rode her face, eyes wide but unseeing until finally, the world shifted back into place and she realized she was just barely supporting herself on the headboard still. Even in the depths and heights of her climax, at least she had the sense not to crush Diana.

Diana, for her part, was looking up at her patiently- that same smitten look still in her eyes as she helped hold Leona up, her hands now resting on the fronts of her hips and stomach.

“Mpfh?”

“Huh?” It took a minute for Leona to realize she was trying to speak, her pussy still pressed against Diana’s mouth. With an apologetic squeak, she shifted sideways before falling to the side with a soft grunt. 

“I was just asking if you were ok. You didn’t have to get up.” 

Diana was still on her back, although she had turned her head enough to look at Leona with a small measure of concern. But Leona shook her head quickly, still feeling mildly guilty for almost smothering her wife. “No, no, I’m fine. Sorry, I just didn’t want to choke you.”

“Oh, no, I could still breath through my nose. I was rather enjoying getting to taste you for a bit longer.”

“Oh my gods, why are you so dirty sometimes?”

“Ah yes, because you’ve definitely never said that before.” The dry sarcasm was something anyone familiar with Diana knew to be her default sense of humor. There was no bite to her words, though, and suddenly she was propped on her side, grabbing Leona’s leash and pulling her back in for a kiss. It felt like she was being dragged, and she quite enjoyed the sensation- dragged and pulled up into Diana’s lips, and let back down when she was finished.

“I like this.”   
  
“I want to put it on you.”   
  
“Any time.” Diana spoke with no hesitation, and Leona smiled, giving a soft laugh as she lay there, breathless. “Are you happy with your gift, now?”   
  
“...maybe.”

“Maybe?”

Diana was looking at her for what seemed an eternity. Leona knew that look- she was planning on asking something, but wasn’t sure how to say it. Leona had seen it plenty of times- it was usually followed by something that was entirely too blunt, but Leona wanted to hear it.

“Out with it, you look like you want to ask me something.”

“Mm.” Diana sat up, her long, pale hair still a silver cascade across her shoulders and back. “The leash, it gave me an idea, that’s all.”   
  
Leona was about to ask what it was when Diana continued, nodding towards the nightstand on Leona’s side of the bed. “Would you like me to try using the strapon again? I mean I have before, I was just…” 

Before Diana could finish, Leona nodded quickly, giving her wife a grin. “Yes- but you’re wearing it for sure- I’m tired.”

A stupid smile. Diana gave a brief nod before swinging her legs off the edge of the bed and going to retrieve it. She was only gone in the bathroom for a moment to clean it up- then, quick as a wink (Leona swore she had never seen Diana move this fast in the bedroom, anyway), she was back up, lube and all. An idea, only fleeting, crossed Leona’s mind, but she was too exhausted. Seeing Diana in a strapon was simultaneously insanely arousing and mildly amusing, however, and at this point, Leona just wanted her to fuck her. So when she finished applying the lube- when had she even grabbed that? Leona scarcely remembered the past few minutes, her mind was a mess of thoughts and plans and feelings, and then Diana was lifting her leg, a gentle tap on her stomach before she pushed in, and the heat Leona had felt earlier exploded in her core again. 

This time, there was no gradual building of her arousal- the residual from their last round was still lurking, a cigarette in dry hay, and Diana’s movement was a fan. It filled her almost immediately, and she felt herself arching up- that pull on her neck again, the sensation of the dildo filling her; she gasped, feeling her fingers digging into the sheets until her knuckles were white. It wasn’t even that Diana was going that fast, either. The pace would have been fine if Leona wasn’t already ridiculously aroused and sensitive from her last orgasm, the perfect buildup any other time. But now-

“Fuck! Oh my g-gods- I’m going to c-” She could hardly think straight now- she could feel her muscles tensing, pushing themselves to the point of no return as her mind, too, started folding, hurtling towards a singularity she wasn’t sure she’d be able to come back from. And then Diana was slowing, slowing, and the sensation ebbed, letting Leona fall back into the bed as she moaned through her nose. 

“Sorry.” She sounded mildly out of breath, and was watching Leona with a measure of concern. “Was I going too fast?”   
  


“No! I mean-” Leona groaned as she breathed. “I’m just sensitive still, I didn’t want to come that fast, sorry.”

“No that was m-me, so am I.” Diana breathed, still pressed against her leg. “Can you sit up? I don’t trust myself to set the pace.”

Leona nodded as they switched positions. It was almost a little weird- it wasn’t often she got to ride Diana, but she was certain this was definitely a view she wouldn’t get tired of, even as she let Diana guide her back over the cock, eyes hooded as she watched Leona take it down. 

“Fuck, I missed that. I see why you enjoy that.” Diana’s voice was rough, as if it had taken great effort to speak, and Leona gave a breathless laugh as she began moving slowly, forcing herself to set a pace that was almost painfully slow, but wouldn’t rile her up too quickly. “Only now?”

“I mean- gods.” Diana finished the sentence under her breath, her voice trailing off as she rested her hands on Leona’s hips again, watching her move as if her life depended on it. Slowly; now, just a little faster. The increments were miniscule, but it was the perfect pace, even if it forced her to exert self control- at the very least, the drunken look on Diana’s face was enough of a distraction. And...well, her favorite part about this position was how easily she could just lean in and kiss her wife. One, two, a little tongue- oh, that was just what Leona needed. She only broke the kiss when she couldn't stop the moan that rose in her throat, almost choking her as she bit her lip. It was getting hard to regulate her pace on her own now, but Diana seemingly sensed this, keeping her steady as she increased her speed.

“Oh, fuck.” 

Head leaned against Diana’s, Leona couldn’t stop herself. She knew she got mouthy she was close, but it felt so good, it was just the right angle, and the way Diana was kissing her, looking at her-

She came with a shout and another gasp, leaning heavily on Diana as she rode it out, the feeling of Diana’s arms around her waist the only thing keeping her grounded. This one was much more blackness and white noise, versus the first one, which had been white and colours and stars, and she let herself drift in the creamy blackness for a long time before she finally opened her eyes again. 

“I’m definitely doing that again.”   
  
“No!”   
  
“Not now!” Diana chuckled, giving her a gentle squeeze and a kiss. “I mean another time. I want to see that over and over and over again.”

All Leona could offer in return was a soft chuckle, her head rested against Diana’s shoulder. She was exhausted in mind, body, and soul, but she didn’t regret a second of it. Suddenly, though, she became acutely aware of the toy still pressed firmly inside of her, and she shifted uncomfortably. 

“Mmm, help me for a second?”   
  
“Ah, sorry.” Diana gave her another light squeeze to support her as she leaned forward, and Diana pushed herself down- then it was out, leaving her feeling strangely hollow for a moment. 

“Gods…” Leona planted a kiss on Diana’s neck before sitting up so that she could see her wife’s dark lavender eyes. “I love you. Godsdamn, I love you.”

“I love you, Sunny.” Diana’s words were soft, and Leona wished for a second she could have stayed there for longer. Unfortunately, however, her back was getting sore. With a soft sigh, she rolled to the side, laying out flat on her back, instantly missing the warmth of Diana’s arms. Her wife, however, had disappeared into the bathroom. For a minute, the sounds of her movements were drowned out by that of tap water running- then, that too was drowned out, replaced by the sound of the shower starting.

Again, she was gone for several minutes- then, she reappeared, poking her head out of the bathroom.

“Do you feel up to a shower? I got it running, it’s warm. I’ll grab you a towel.”

“You know, I distinctly remember this is your birthday. I should be asking you this.”   
  
“You made me dinner, got me a wonderful present and then fucked me. I don’t think helping you with a shower will put a big dent in my day.” Diana’s voice was dry again, but she was smiling. Leona could groan in weary exasperation before giving a small chuff, blowing air through her nose. “Fine. Want me to get you a piece of cake after?”

“If I say yes, will you relax afterwards?”

“Maybe.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OKAY finally, everything is posted. Hopefully you guys got some entertainment out of -checks notes- 31 fucking fanfics? Oh my lord. Sorry there’s so much Leona x Diana stuff I’m just- I love them so not really sorry LMAO. Fear not, I’ll write other/different stuff in the future. This is also highkey an apology for this fic by the way, lol. Anyway, thanks for all the kind comments you guys have been leaving- I love reading all of them! I did try to respond to as many as possible, and again- thanks for reading these!


End file.
